Hopeless Romance Hopelessly Lost
by hanilove
Summary: We have all seen many stories where Harry and Draco fall in love. This is how they fell apart. My first lemon is also written in here, so please be kind. The next installment will be on Millie55's account! Not very good at summaries, so please read!


**Yo! This is Hani! **_**And this is Mille55... Back again. **_**Ah, but there is one simple difference, my dear Millie. **_**And what is that my dear friend?**_** We're writing the same fic at the same time together of course! And what's more, it's both of our first times writing a yaoi fic together! **_**Yes everyone, you read it right. You don't need to go back and reread, Hani did clearly state that we are writing a yaoi together! **_**Yup yup! And we're doing it in a very special way, too! Want me to explain, or will you, Millie? **_**I'll explain it if you don't want to, or shall we explain it together? **_**Nah, it's alright, I got it *muttering* lazy... **_**Okie-dokie, take it away Hani... HEY! **_**^.^''' Any who, the way we are writing this is going a few paragraphs at a time. I will be writing the first few paragraphs, and then Millie will write the second bit, and so on and so forth. We will be making this three chapters long... Although, if we go over that, that's ok too. **_**Definitely fine. **_**And hey, maybe we could include some lemon...? **_**Lemon? Is that a combination of the word lesbian and woman, or do you really mean a lemon? **_**O.O You don't know what that is? Well it's... uh... you know... **_**Sex...? **_**Yup. **_**Depends... Only if you write that part. Agreed? **_**Agreed. It'll be my first time writing a lemon, too... Isn't this day full of firsts? **_**It is. **_**Now, enough of our rambling! As I always say... Well, on with it.**

***Note* This first chappie takes place in the sixth book during the bathroom scene... with our own little twists... mwahahaha...**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Harry Potter... *both burst into tears, grab a tub of ice cream and sit in front of the TV watching HP and crying* **

Draco POV

'I... I just can't believe this... First he has to become my enemy because of this stupid dark mark... and then this? How could he just betray me completely by going out with that... that blood-traitor!' I let out a small scream of agony, as I felt my heart clench in pure agony yet again, for the millionth time since this bloody "relationship" began. Oh, that's right, you probably don't know about this yet. You see, Harry Potter and I are together. At least we were...? I don't even know anymore!

We had begun "seeing each other" in our third year. I have no idea how this started. Actually, maybe I do. We both saw each other at the astronomy tower, and feeling horny, we did it. That's all. Except, we kept meeting up once or twice a week to do it. Over and over again. Being two guys and born rivals, we had to keep it hidden. Those stupid bitches that he went out with before, they don't know a thing about us, and the kind of man he could be. And they never would.

But this is a bittersweet relationship. Though it was only supposed to be sex, I had somehow managed to fall completely in love with that idiotic hero. And now I had to play the part in destroying him? Panting, I leaned on the sink to keep myself upright, as one hand clenched over my heart. I remembered a few minutes earlier when I had walked into the great Hall. Standing in the doorway, I had only put one foot in the door when he turned to face my direction. In that position, me in the door and him turned in his seat to face me, our eyes met. At that moment, the pain of everything plaguing my mind became too much to bear, and I ran for it, into this bathroom. Suddenly the door flew open with a loud _BANG!_ "Draco!"

As my name erupted from the vile mouth of Potter it pierced my heart like a knife. "Fuck off Potter!" I growl, his name like snake venom filling my mouth. The echo of his footsteps fills the air as he walks towards me. He grabs my shoulder and turns me to face him and he looks deeply into my cool grey eyes with his toad like eyes, hidden behind his round glasses. As much as I hate him right now I pull him closer to my planting a kiss on his dry lips.

I pull back slowly my eyes slowly opening to see his smile. I bring my hand up and slap him across the face. He quickly shoves me then places a hand over the hand print becoming clearer on his face. "What was that for?" He exclaims innocently. "You know what you did! You filthy whore!" Yelling at him made me feel good, powerful, how a Malfoy should feel.

Potter backs me up slowly against a stain glass window where he claims that he is sorry for what he has done and I avoid making eye contact, knowing that it would pull me in closer to him. "Dragon look at me!" Harry raises his voice and my head snaps in his direction. "What the hell do you want from me Potter! Sex? I gave you sex! Apparently it wasn't good enough for you was it? NO! You're dating that filthy blood traitor. I'm not talking about Ron either! That bitch Ginny!"

Pain... Burning pain... That's now all I felt, blinding my senses. It was clogging my thoughts and drowning me slowly, yet quickly, like a thick fog. And Potter? He had the nerve to be shocked, as well. But I didn't care anymore. No. Not after all of this. "You think I'm a Death Eater, right Potter? I guess this makes us enemies, now, huh?" I couldn't stop myself as I added, "That's right! Go back to your blood traitor bitch and leave me the fuck alone!"

I knew exactly what I sounded like. I could hear it. It sounded as though I was close to hysterics now. But that was ok, I was already breaking down, why not make it complete? I couldn't look Harry straight in the eyes, but I could see the shock and pure rage burning in his eyes. I had no more time to dwell on this as his wand whipped out from his pocket. "Expelliarmus!"

I dive behind a bathroom stall dodge a spell sent my way. I send jinx after jinx out of my wand but keep missing his big head! I'm not sure if it was on purpose or not; my feeling are just so insecure that I can't think straight. At a point the thought of sending "The Killing Curse" Potters way crosses my mind, but I couldn't deep down inside – I love him.

I attempt to run across the room to another set of stalls when Harry's voice rings throughout the room "Sectumsempra!"

Harry POV:

I walk slowly toward Draco my pale face covered in horror. A large gash covers his torso and it oozes with deep red blood. What have I done? I collapse down beside him a slight tear rolling down my cheek. The colour in left in his face begins to drain from it slowly and the blood fills his mouth and spills out from between his lips. He's dying! What do I do?

The bathroom door swings open with a band and Snape strides in rapidly, probably overhearing my screams of regret. He gets down beside Malfoy and begins to mumble under his breath as he runs his wand over the gash in Draco's chest. I stumble out of the bathroom and run back to the common room to regain myself.

Draco's Dream- Draco POV

_Thirteen-year-old me was walking down the corridor, late at night. Hell, it must have been midnight, for all I know. My feet were quietly patting on the cold stone floor, as I tried not to think. About what? Family, "friends", life in general, really. On the nights like this, so lonely and cold, the darkness had really started to feel like home. It's at times like this that I realize that I'm truly alone, and that no one has ever really cared about me as a person, but rather as an heir, or rich, powerful person to be used. _

_To be honest, I couldn't feel the pain from those thoughts anymore, only bitterness. I really used to hate it, but now I can only nod and go against my will. And if my father ever found out that I secretly like... Well, as an only heir to the Malfoy family, it would not be good._

_Ever since I began walking what seemed like forever ago, I hadn't been paying attention to any of my surroundings. My feet just carried any way they pleased. Suddenly, I hit something rather solid and fell to the floor. "Ack!" The figure grunted before falling as well. "Lumos!"_

_There, in the light of my wand, was Potter. The one person who I definitely didn't need to see at this point. I kept my composure cool so as to disguise my rapid heartbeat as I opened my mouth. "What are you doing here, Potter?"_

_I could tell he was keeping his guard up as he replied, "Nothing more than you. What do you want?"_

_Before I could stop myself, I gave the most honest reply I could. "Right now, to do you."_

_For a second, everything stopped. We just stared at each other in wide-eyed silence. _

"_What?" _

_I looked away. Slowly, I started edging away. Quicker. Quicker. Not fast enough. Potter pounced at me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to the far corner and pinned me against the wall. I never had the chance to protest against him as he started to kiss me. It was sloppy, wet and passion-filled. Looking back, I don't think I wanted to struggle. Losing myself in the heat of the moment, I let him to lead me to ecstasy._

_Somehow, through all of this, we had managed to lose all of our clothing and were now on the floor. He nipped and sucked at my nipples as I moaned in pleasure and slicked his hand up and down my shaft that was already soaked in my own pre-cum. _

_Suddenly I felt his hand leave my shaft and a finger prod at my entrance. "Eep!" I squeaked as it invaded me. It hurt like hell, and I clung onto his back. "Relax, Draco, or it'll hurt even more." I heard him groan into my ear. _

_The more he slid it in and out, and less pain and more pleasure I felt. Soon, he started to add another finger. It hurt even more than the last, if it could! He started scissoring them, and I felt my entrance opening a bit more. Soon the pleasure returned, even greater this time. One more finger was added, and the cycle continued again, with pain and pleasure. _

_Soon, he got impatient. "I think that's good enough." Harry positioned himself by my entrance. "Draco, relax." _

_He started to push inside. Oh my god, that hurt! I felt so bad, like I was being ripped in two. The torture continued for what felt like forever, until finally, "Draco, I'm completely in..." He moaned. _

_After a moment or two, Harry started to slowly move inside me. In and out, a slow, steady rhythm. Soon, as the pain lessened and the pleasure increased, he started to move faster and faster. Barely being able to think anymore, both of our cries were loud and breathy. I reached between us, trying to jerk myself in time to his thrusts, in order to finally get my release._

_Closer... Closer... Just a bit more... Finally, after one particularly hard thrust, we both came, screaming each other's names. Through the ecstasy, I could faintly feel Harry's cum filling me completely. It was very unusual. Sticky and hot... _

End Dream

I jolt awake to find myself in the cool hospital wing alone in the dead of night panting for air, as if the dream of my past was real. I follow the scar on my chest down to my lower body to find that I had conjured up an erection. 'At least he didn't cut you off' I think to myself with chuckle. I think about taking the opportunity to masturbate, but it is too risky. Anyone could walk in at any moment and catch me left handed.

I lean back in the bed and try to return to sleep but can't. Every time I shut my eyes Harry fills my mind. Why does he have to be hot, attractive, and stupid? Last year he had to go around fucking Cho Chang and now he's fucking Ginny Weasley! How am I supposed to deal with this? I can't just go around fucking people! I love him too much.

**Wow, I feel kinda ashamed of myself... I just wrote my first lemon T.T. Also, nice touch with the catching him left handed part, Millie. **_**Well... ah... thanks, I guess... Can I die now? **_**No, not until we're done the story. **_** Okay... Can we kill someone at the end? **_**Well, we will be in order to follow cannon. **_**Yay! **_**-.-'''' Anyways, stay tuned for the next instalment of our story! This time, it'll be posted on Millie55's account! Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
